A firebender's story
by sokkaheart
Summary: This is the firebender's story. She meets Prince Zuko along the way and something strange happens. Or is it strange?


Fire bender on the outside, water bender at heart. Saniko was a normal peasant who lived on a fire nation island. Her skills were great but she wished for the blessing and powers of the great water benders. She understood and studied them by watching battles at the arena on her island. There was one part that was in northern water tribe territory. A 20 minute walk on foot. That is where she watched battles between all people.

Saniko sat along the port in the harbor where metal ships kept coming in and out. She was a good friend of Prince Zuko's, or so she was until he left her. Saniko was 15 yrs. Old at the time, 14 for Zuko and 2 years had passed since then and she was now 17. Her tight black top that showed a lot with a Chinese lung dragon on her right shoulder down to the bottom of her pants outlined in gold.

She kneeled at the port waving a stick into the murky black water and saw a few fish coming up to nibble on it. She then laid on her stomach and watched as a shadow appeared. She raised up and could see a new ship coming to port so she back away and dropped the stick. She had no shoes on at the time. Her pants started to drop so she pulled them up freakishly. It was the break of night and no ships were supposed to come in that late so she got into a defense position.

The door opened from the ship and then in that doorway stood Prince Zuko. She lowered her hands looking at the prince with the new scar and then realized how much he had grown. She waited for the crew to walk but then the only people she could see were Iroh and Zuko. She stood there in confusion. This was the only fire nation island that he was allowed on.

Zuko walked up to her and said "S-Saniko?" and then backed away. "That is me…the Master Saniko of fire… that is who I am." she said. "Remember Zuko?" asked Iroh. "It is your old friend." "You have too much wisdom uncle." Zuko said funnily and shook Saniko's hand. "I remember you." he said and she dared to ask a question and she asked "Where is your crew?" and he burst a flame at her which she dodged and did a somersault forward. "Be careful prince Zuko, do not let your anger get best of you." Iroh said and helped up Saniko. "I was only asking." Saniko said looking at Zuko. "They are a bunch of traders! Only 5 came back who are soldiers my father sent!" yelled Zuko and burst so flames over the harbor hearing an echo.

Saniko shook her head in shame and started to walk off. Zuko and Iroh followed and she offered them to stay in a house but they refused and slept on the ship. Saniko thought that he changed too much and just headed home. She walked in the house and her cat Two Tales came to greet her. Two Tales had 2 tales and she was all black with a white diamond on her forehead. Saniko dropped her bag on the wooden floor and walked over to the stairs and walked up them in a spiral. The upstairs overlooked the downstairs and she looked down seeing that Two Tales was following.

She walked over to her side table and laid her hair tie on the table and took off her seashell necklace. She peered out her window to the ocean about a mile away. How it sparkled in the moon and how she wished she could bend it. Two Tales came up behind her and laid on the bed. Saniko walked over and sat down and pet her cat. Then laid down falling asleep.

There was a loud bang in the middle of the night. It startled her so she jumped and rubbed her eyes. She stood up with Two Tales following and looked at the doors and saw a shiny bow in one soldier's hand and a blade in the other and she opened the doors backing away.

"This is the fire nation spy council. You have been chosen now to come to teach a new student, if you don't you will suffer the consequences." the commander said and pointed at the blade and bow. "This early? 4:00 in the morning?" she asked. "Yes, this early now get your clothes on and we will then escort you to your class, the other students have it off today." "But today is a Monday." she said interrupting. "I know what day it is." he snapped and shut the doors.

Saniko go herself dressed, few Two Tales and got escorted to her training hall. The soldiers grabbed her by the arms and put her in the building onto the ground and shut the doors. She got up and looked back then frontward down to up and realized that Zuko was her student.

"Zuko?" she said standing up and staring at him. "That is right." he said with a stern look. "While I am here, I wanted you to teach me." he said looking at her with a glare. "Sure. I mean of course I will but why did you make those soldiers wake me so early?" she asked. "Because I needed you early, so can we please begin very soon?" Zuko asked impatiently.

Saniko showed Zuko some advanced moves and he completed them very well. A few times they dueled and he won so she knew he was almost ready to become a master at fire bending. "You may master this" said Saniko looking at Zuko. "I know…my honor may come back." he answered her and then held her hands in his. She backed away and then put her hands up and asked him "Ready for another duel?" "Sure." Zuko answered.

They each got into defensive position. Saniko gave the first attack and then kneeled getting out of the raging Zuko. He threw fireballs at her which she dodged and he panted. "It isn't about strength." she said upset. "I don't care." answered Zuko throwing more flames at her. She then could see him running towards her so she put her hand in front of her and he stopped right at her hand.

"No more." she said and backed away. She put the vest she had been wearing back on. It was still black to match her shirt and pants. Her hair, burgundy shining in the sun from the window. She then took out some water and drank it handing Zuko a bottle. He drank it down fast and threw the bottle on the floor. Then he stormed out of the training room.

"He doesn't know much except anything about the avatar." Iroh said standing and then walked out of the room as well. Saniko hadn't had a lesson to herself in awhile so she decided to start. She practiced her martial arts without fire bending. Then she used some fire bending to move around getting herself warmed up. Zuko had snuck inside and waited for her to see. She was so busy that she did an attack and fell back, while Zuko ran to catch her and he did. The two fell on the ground.

"What was that?" she asked startled to see him sneaking around. "I was practicing." "I wanted to ask you something." he said standing to help her up. "Well, I am all ears." she said to him. "Will you come with my uncle and I to capture the avatar?" Zuko asked but she backed away. "This is my home, I have a job for 5 gold pieces a week, I don't want to give that up." she said and Zuko said "I understand, I just thought maybe you might want to come anyway but it is okay." he said and left. Saniko watched him walk down the hill.

Saniko grabbed her bag, locked the door and headed to her home. She walked inside and Two Tales already beat her there. She followed her inside up the stairs and into her room. Saniko looked around at her home. Then she took a stare at all her posters on the wall, there were pictures of famous benders and Japanese writing. Saniko and Two Tales walked over to the bed and sat down. Two Tales started to lay down but got back up and plumped on the floor.

"I would miss it here, wouldn't you?" Saniko asked Two tales but her reply was a "mee-ow-w." Saniko took out her bag of coins. Teaching is the best job she has letting her afford her house. It had been the only job she ever had. Her parents made her when 15 move out so she moved to this island because of the arena. That is where her first battle took place giving her the certification of being a teacher, then becoming a master which she is now. She took a handful of gold coins and dropped them back in the bag then got up.

Saniko walked downstairs to the living room and sat in a large chair made from wood. It could fit two people if there were another person. She looked around and sighed. "I love it here to much." she said to Two Tales who came down the stairs with her. Two Tales jumped onto Saniko's lap and fell asleep. Saniko fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Saniko woke up. The sun barely rose up the horizon line so she knew it was early. She stood up and walked to the door and could see down the road. Zuko was sitting over on bench made of metal looking at a map. Saniko got changed into her red shirt and red, baggy pants. She then opened the slide door and walked outside. It was chilly because they were near the harbor but she walked over to Zuko then sat down next to him.

"Good morning." Saniko said and Zuko looked up. "Morning." he said dreadfully. He was very upset that Saniko didn't want to come with him. He got up and walked away. Saniko dug her head into her hands, streaking her hands through her hair. Iroh was walking up the hill and he could see something was wrong so he sat down. He tapped her shoulder. It startled her but she said "Morning."

"Morning Saniko." Iroh said and asked "Is there something wrong?" "It is Zuko, he won't even talk to me now that I turned him down coming to sea." she said dreadfully and got up and walked away. Saniko went to her training hall to start practicing. She walked inside and looked at the board with information. One note read: **All bending contest held on Tuesday, sign the sheet below if you are going to participate. Prize is 100 Silver Pieces, and a fire bending scroll. There will be Finals on the following day. Signed the Arena Team.**

Saniko looked over excited as she read the paper. "This sheet must be posted all over the island." she mumbled out loud and signed the sheet. She started to practice and in her mind she said over and over "This is my big break." and she continued and did a great job, she thought. "I need an opponent to practice on." she said out loud and walked outside.


End file.
